A Desperate Need
by Vickie1996
Summary: Fed up of a lazy and lucky Harry? Want a Harry who will train and fight to save his friends' lives? Look no further as Harry is overcome with a terrible vengeance. Our innocent hero is over taken by a desperate need to kill Voldemort. Just what will happen to him? Find out and read :
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm raring to go for writing a new fic but we all know that I can never finish them of. You know, with my amazing social life ... you've caught me, studying and books ... However, I just thought, if Harry really is being targeted by his parents murderer who made him live in an unloved environment for the past 13 years, wouldn't he feel a bit more angry. A bit more need for vengeance. Like, Hamlet was known for being level-headed and calm but as soon as he found out his father was murdered he acted crazy, ended up making his girlfriend commit suicide and was also the cause for many other deaths. I think you understand my point. I want an angry Harry.

Also, he should be determined to train. Er ... Hello Harry, big scary snake man who's killed major powerful wizards is targeting you. You might want to stop slacking and get on with work. You know, actually train! You don't know how annoying it is how Harry has sooooooo many opportunities open to him (friends with Aurors and if asked nicely I'm sure Dumbles would help) he still doesn't put in any effort. It's like ... arggghhhhh! Do Something! People may argue that it's not Harry's fault, he's so selfless and would do anything to help people. So, being lazy is saving people. I thought so too.

Ok .. .rant over. However, I just thought it was mega annoying and should write my own fic for it. (I get there are fics like this out there and I appreciate every single one of them!). Even though I want to complete this fic, don't be too surprised if it's not updated in for ever ...Just not good with keeping my muse going. Maybe I should get on with the fic rather than rambling.

P.S: **I do not own the characters, universe, blah blah, J. K Rowling ... blah blah.**

* * *

Green eyes shot open, hazed by sleep but woken by nightmares. The screams he heard echoed in his mind and would stay as a constant reminder of the danger everyone was in. His heart beat frantically and he took deep breaths, praying for his shaking hands to stop. Harry Potter looked at the small alarm clock which lay on the floor, showing the time of quarter past three. AM. With a groan, the boy in question rolled over, facing the wall of his room.

The room was surprisingly tidy as Harry had needed something boring and repetitive to do after a particularly bad nightmare. He had removed all the old toys and basic crap which lay about the room and had also cleared the desk and the bookcase. Now, they were neatly organised. All of Harry's old schooling books and any he had received as presents had made their way onto the shelf. The desk now contained systematic piles of notes and lists, ready for when Harry was allowed out of the infernal hell hole that was the Dursleys. He knew that Dumbledore was making him stay at his relatives all summer. After all, Voldemort was back and set on killing Harry. Not something that Harry appreciated.

Ever since Harry found out that his parents were murdered, rather than killed in a car accident, he had felt something different towards his parents death. This feeling was always pushed down by the thought that Voldemort was gone. Even when in a spirit form, he was gone and couldn't harm the people Harry loved as easily as he had done his parents. Unfortunately, the feeling that he had so mercilessly pushed down rose to extreme heights when Voldemort rose from that cauldron. A violent and passionate need for vengeance had filled Harry and for the first time since he encountered Sirius Black, he had wanted to hurt someone badly. Maybe enough to leave him alive awhile whilst he released his anger.

It wasn't healthy and Harry knew this. That's why he was determined to train and improve himself. He couldn't rely on luck anymore. His friends', hell - his family's lives were in danger and Harry could do nothing about it. 'Not for long,' Harry consoled himself. Forcing himself up, he quickly crouched on the floor, near his bed. Soon, his hands were searching across the floor, trying to find a dent in the floor board. "Ow," Harry muttered, his finger catching on a splinter. Quickly, he moved the floor board and grabbed a familiar potion. With a sigh, he drank it down and flinched at the sharp and sour taste which travelled down his throat.

Once again lying on his bed, he waited sleep to take him. He had been drinking different variations of sleeping potions when he found Dreamless sleep to be dangerously addicting. He would still have nightmares and would probably have to take potions for a long time if he ever wanted to get to sleep again. However, he knew sleep was vital and usually, after the first nightmare, the others never seemed so bad, more faded from his memory.

The light shining through the curtain made Harry open his eyes in defeat, knowing sleep would never claim him now. He got out of bed and with a sense of routine, dressed and cleaned himself quickly. Making his way down stairs he made himself a light breakfast, knowing he would have another one once he came back from his jog and his light work out at the gym. Many would be surprised that Vernon and Petunia allowed this. But they hadn't seen Harry angry. Plus, the boy was paying for it all himself.

In the gym, a young girl watched as Harry worked on the weights. She noticed that he had gained weight from when she had first seen him, his ribs protruding from the training clothes he had bought at the store. Now, he was a healthy weight, a bit on the skinny side, but a hell lot better than he was. She had the feeling that if he continued as he was, he would be quite bulky and muscled soon. The rate at which he had put on the weight and stay in shape was outstanding. What the muggle didn't know was that he had made himself potions regularly to help with his previous diet. Unfortunately, he was running low on ingredients and hadn't been allowed out to the Alley all summer.

The girl admired him some more before she continued her task of folding towels and organising the Sauna's register. It was going to be a busy day. Harry, aware of being watched, worked even harder. He wasn't trying to impress the girl. In fact, it was the opposite. He couldn't have distractions. He needed to become the best he could be; to protect his friends, his family. _'To get revenge on Voldemort_,' a quiet voice whispered in his mind, but Harry ignored it. He knew revenge was a bad idea - look at Voldemort! He was a snake faced bastard set on destroying the world because of some abandonment issues. (A bit more than that but Harry wasn't in the mood to sympathise.) Focusing on his workout, he continued for a while before heading to the pool to cool down.

Whilst Harry swam the length of the pool multiple times, his head was going through the list for the day. He would have to find a way to Diagon Alley sooner or later. If anything, he needed the money. Also, he had to find a way for him to perform magic this summer. It seemed crucial to Harry. Some help would have been nice, because Harry knew he could only get so far on his own. However, he knew the chances were slim. The Headmaster wanted him to have a normal, care free childhood. Harry snorted, avoiding a mouth full of chlorine. Childhood. Maybe in another life, that would be the case. The Dursleys had ruined any hope of a childhood for Harry. A small part of him was grateful. He couldn't imagine letting that go to prepare to defeat Voldemort. Harry knew it would be him. In fact, he wanted it to be him to finish of his parents murderer.

Once he returned to Privet Drive, Harry, still panting after his work out, took some food upstairs, downed a potion and began re-reading one of his text books. History, to be precise. He wanted to know how previous wars were fought because he wasn't expecting him and Voldemort to have a nice friendly duel with no one interfering and no one else being hurt. No, this was more than the two of them. It was the whole of Britain. Maybe even the closer European countries. Voldemort didn't seem the type to become content with what he had. So Harry studied for the rest of the day, taking time to review battle strategies and drinking his pre prepared potions at the correct intervals. He really needed to lose some taste buds soon or he was going to seriously give up potions. Yuck!

As night fell, a determined young man continued to read, and practice wand movements and even, occasionally, play chess with himself, readying himself for the coming war. He wouldn't let Cedric's murder be in vain for his laziness. He wouldn't let his parents sacrifice seem useless. He would make Voldemort and those following him know just how angry Harry Potter was.

* * *

Okay, that's it so far. I know, it was mega boring but I actually have ideas. It shhhhhaaaaalllllllll get better - hopefully. Don't hold me too that. It's late so I shall use that as an excuse for being terribly bad at spelling, grammar and any other mistakes I haven't picked up on in my various checks.

Any questions, comments, praise or flames, Review! I'd really appreciate the support. And if I carry on with this fic, I really hope people are actually reading. :) By the way, dearest readers, later on it may seem like super!harry. However, I'm just showing what a lot of hard work, effort, determination and a bit of natural talent can do.

P.S I love you guys! Your like the best readers ever. I mean ... Your invisible! If Harry found out he stole your cloak he would be displeased ... Yes, it is definitely too late. Night :)

Vickie1996


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter! Like I said before, sorry for the previous chapter - it was really quite boring but I needed it to lay out his summer. Yes, I've skipped his whole summer and he's about to board the Hogwarts express. Why I'm telling you this, I don't know. You'll find out in a minute when you read this. However, I wanted to let you know that I won't be detailing his training. Sorry for those of you who enjoy that.

Again with the disclaimer -** I do not own this stuff ... no characters or anything ... it's all J. K's.**

P.S Thanks for the reviews, support makes me happy :)

On with the story -

* * *

It was a cool summers day which promised the start of autumn, with wind dancing along the busy platforms of the train station. Kings Cross station was packed with muggles and wizards alike and Harry was keen to avoid any unwanted attention. unfortunately, it was hard to do. This was for a few reasons which Harry seemed oblivious to. Much of the attention came from the women of the crowd, whom admired his lean physique. Many witches did not recognise him because of his growth this summer. Not only had he gained much-needed weight, he had also grown, another side effect of the potions he took regularly. He now struck an intimidating figure which had a very masculine charm. His face had lost the smooth curves of child hood and his jaw was more defined and strong.

Harry also seemed to radiate this aura of confidence. In fact, it was not confidence but a sense of determination which made him seem aware of everything. He looked the very image of a dangerous, yet handsome, young man. But, the fact remained that Harry was far too busy to notice this admiration focused on him. If he sensed any malice or ill intent, then he would respond - and he would respond in kind. Making his way toward the barrier, he watched with narrowed eyes as a blonde haired family walked through. Malfoys.

Following after them, his footsteps were light, no doubt because of his earlier excursions from the years before. Stepping through the barrier with apparent ease he listened carefully as the family said there goodbyes. He noticed the wife was standing tall and at apparent ease. She held a position of grace and elegance but Harry observed her tense posture. Her right hand, wand hand, was clenched and fidgeting and her eyes were continuously roaming the platform. Harry stepped back, hiding further in the shadows.

Lucius Malfoy looked the part of the arrogant pure blood, a part he played extremely well. However, his structured words seemed forced, almost prepared. 'A code prehaps,' Harry thought.

"Remember Draco, we will miss you terribly, so any occurences," at this, the elder Malfoy glanced quickly over his shoulder, "no matter how small, send us a letter."

"Oh, please do dear. We would love to be informed of what you and your ... friends are doing," Malfoy' smother smiled gently at him, but her eyes were strong and trying to convey something to the younger Malfoy. He nodded his head jerkily. Instantly, Harry's suspicions arose.

"Goodbye Mother, Goodbye Father," He gave his farewells and received a kiss on the cheek for his effort. He soon bordered the train. 'Be careful, proceed with caution,' his mind supplied. God, he was getting as bad as Moody. Thinking of the old teacher, Harry pondered over the new one. Ron, from his occasional letters, wrote that Dumbledore was having trouble finding someone willing to take the place. Harry hoped someone worthy and able was teaching. If he intended to defeat Voldemort, he needed to be prepared.

Climbing onto the train, he entered the usual compartment and sat, alone, for a while. He knew that Hermione and Ron had both become prefects, a job Harry was glad he had avoided. He just wouldn't have the time. He planned so much for this coming year and being a prefect didn't seem too helpful in the grander scheme of things. Getting out his journal, he recorded the behaviour of the Malfoys. They were key players in this war and it was crucial he knew them and their behaviour well. interrupted from his musings, Ginny Weasley and another girl with blonde hair and strange glasses entered the compartment.

"Hey Harry, you don't mind us sitting here. I mean, if it's too much of a bother we could leave but everyone was bugging Luna in the other compartment and I felt it was really terrible so I was hoping you could ... I'm rambling, sorry?" She grinned sheepishly and brushed a strand of fiery red hair from her face. Harry gave her an easy grin, taking note of Ginny's light blush which seemed to contrast with her hair. The blush grew even darker at his smile and he chuckled.

"That's fine Gin. It's nice to meet you Luna." He offered a hand to the girl but she seemed absorbed in a magazine. Surprisingly, it was upside down and Harry blinked owlishly at this. Ginny seemed to sigh and plucked the magazine from Luna's hand. She looked up at her friend and noticed someone else in the compartment. He also had his hand pointed towards her. She stared at it for a second before placing her hand softly in his. The young man raised it to his lips and pressed a feather light kiss over her knuckles.

"A pleasure to meet you," his warm breath fanned her hand and Luna turned her head slightly to the side.

"Oh, you must be a Prince that are in the fairy tales Mummy used to read them to me. They are always handsome and very polite. I think I shall like you My Prince. I don't suppose you know any other stories with Princes in them. You see, when Mummy died, Daddy didn't like to tell me them stories. He told me about Wrumple-Horned Snoracks. They hide terribly well." Luna just smiled brightly at the confused man and rescued her Quibbler from her friend.

"So, er ... that's Luna." Ginny smiled, hoping Harry didn't act harshly like everyone else did. However, she was pleasantly surprised as Harry soon started telling Luna some muggle fairy tales he knew. Luna's Quibbler lay forgotten, which was a feat in itself. It had acted like a comfort blanket these last few years and Ginny was glad that Luna felt safe in Harry's company.

Ginny studied the differences in Harry. It seemed so long ago since she had seen him, on the train ride home. So much had changed. His hair was shorter and didn't fall into his eyes as often. This allowed the scar to be on display. But Ginny barely noticed it. She was entranced by his emerald eyes which seemed to dance like flames, changing colour and shade as he spoke. He had also grown. Her head was about up to his chest, probably just resting under his chin. "A perfect fit,! Ginny sighed.

"Oh yes, Cinderella always knew that the Prince was hers because the shoe fit. imagine if she had stubbed her toe the day before and her foot swelled twice the size. I'd imagine the Prince would be quite disappointed," Luna said, commenting on Ginny's statement. The red-head blushed, thanking Merlin for the perfect coincidence. Hours passed and soon everyone was telling children's stories and nursery rhymes. It was an enjoyable morning which was so far, uninterrupted.

BANG! Harry's wand was quickly in his hand. He moved in front of the girls, protecting them with his body and slowly walked toward the door. Quickly, he opened it, jumping out-of-the-way of the falling figure. He frowned as he noticed a few seventh years snickering at the poor boy, who seemed unable to move as he was tied up in what looked like snakes. Neville looked up at Harry, his eyes wide with fear. Harry frowned. He turned toward the culprits and the rooms temperature dropped suddenly. The students stopped laughing immediately and tried to hurry back to their compartment. Harry's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"If I find out you've been bullying students younger than you then I will personally find you and make sure you'll never be able to cast another spell in your life. Got it?" He asked slowly, his eyes narrowing in anger and his glare scaring the living daylights out of the Slytherins. For a few seconds, there was silence. Then "WELL?" He shouted suddenly and they all jumped, their faces paling. They nodded frantically, mutterings acceptances and apologies. When they failed to move Harry just raised an eyebrow. "Planning to stick around all day?" He asked. Faster than was possible, the 7th years disappeared.

Turning back into the compartment, he watched Neville being taken care of by Ginny and Luna. "It seems you truly are a prince Harry. I must get you a noble steed and a glass slipper. Maybe some armour." Ginny giggled and thanked Harry for saving them all from the nasty threat. She leant forward and brushed a kiss to his cheek. Just then, Ron and Hermione walked through the compartment door.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

* * *

Another chapter and I'm starting to think this is going to be a boring fic. Help me guys. I really like my ideas for later but I can't write them until further in the year and certain things need to happen up to then. Arghhh! I'm sorry if the fic is boring. I'm boring myself now. But I'll try to write a nice exciting, action packed next chapter. Just don't expect miracles!

Loving you and leaving you (really need to get to bed),

Vickie1996


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, next chapter! I'm on a role ... with nothing better to do this weekend. Okay, you've found out. I'm time-wasting. Not my fault. I'm just soooo bored. So, on with the story ... A big shout out to Cartman1701. I'm glad you like my Luna, she is like a magic version of me. With cooler hair. O.O Moving on ...

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of the characters or the Wizarding World. Just the idea. Everything else is the Great J K Rowling's!**

Here is the story, continued - Have Fun :)

* * *

Ron stood there, his face red and his eyes narrowed in fury. Hermione's hand was holding his arm, making sure he didn't do something rash. His breath was laboured and he struggled against the calm grip of his friend's hand. He didn't want to hurt Hermione. Ginny seemed to be no better. She looked ready to tear into her over protective brother, her eyes igniting with a temper quite like Lily Potter's. Not that they knew that.

"How curious," Luna commented. "You face has turned the same colour as your hair. Has someone cast a spell at you or have you encountered a clony of Spindle Spiders. They like colour co-ordination." The young blonde ignored the looks she was receiving by the prefects and poor Neville, who was still slouched on the floor, and started humming a tune she had heard a Flutterby sing.

Unfortunately, this comment did nothing to help Ron's anger. What he had seen was his young, weak and vulnerable sister being taken advantage of by his mate. His mind flashed back to seeing her stumbling out of the chamber with Harry, her hand latching onto his shirt, terrified. He remembered her screams at night for the last 3 years and knew that she was so easy to hurt, to harm. So fragile. Ever since the Chamber, Ron had sworn to protect his sister when he could. However, he had been lazy in his duties. She couldn't just go round snogging boys, they could hurt her!

"Why are you even in our compartment, Looney? No one wants you here," Ron sneered at the strange 4th year and hoped she would leave. He was about to tell Neville to leave as well but what happened next surprised him.

"I think it would be best if you left instead," Harry's voice was soft and deadly, his eyes searching Ron's form for any movement, any sin of on coming danger. Ron felt angry.

"Your going to pick someone you've known for less than day over me!" He yelled. Harry was sure people in the other compartments were listening but he didn't really care at this point. He hated bullies and Ron seemed to be doing just that.

"I'd rather pick anyone than be in the presence of a bully." Harry's statement was final. He shifted slightly, his body moving into a fighting stance, which made the atmosphere tense and dangerous. "Leave," he spoke, quietly but with the tone of authority. Ron, deciding to take the advice into consideration, turned to walk out. Before he left the room, he looked over his shoulder and said,

"Wouldn't want to be in a compartment full of losers any way. At least I was chosen for prefect. Dumbledore knows he picked the better man." He left, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her with him. She shot Harry an apologetic look and trailed after him, hoping he didn't start any more arguments. Harry shut the door and placed a locking charm on the door, preventing anyone from coming in. He sighed wearily. What a great start to the year.

He turned to look at Ginny, who was fuming. Her face was red and her mouth was letting loose profanities which would make any Auror blush. None heard her though because someone had thoughtfully placed a silencing charm on her. Luna tucked away her wand into her pocket and glanced at Ginny.

"You shouldn't become so angry Ginny. You're letting the Dizzle-Bee's affect you and that can make you become more rash, thus losing an argument." Luna smiled gently at the girl.

"Or a fight," Harry spoke, his voice warmer now but still too calm, too quiet. "You need to always be in control or someone can control you. Don't let them win." He looked at Ginny straight in the eye and she nodded her acceptance. Luna then took of the charm and sat forward eagerly, waiting for Harry to continue with the stories. Neville watched wide-eyed. What the hell had he just stumbled into?

The rest of the train ride was peaceful and no one bothered them. They discussed many things over the next few hours. Some about Harry's physical training and his hope for a decent DADA Professor, Ginny's idea to start a school paper, Luna's theory about the Ministry being controlled by a form of gum disease and Neville's quiet summer in the greenhouses with his Grandmother.

Finally, they had arrived at Hogwarts. Straightening their robes, they took a deep breath and exited the train. Something different was in the air. Something which everyone felt. Something big was going to happen this year and Harry was going to make sure he was prepared. No one else he cared about was going to get killed. Not on his watch.

* * *

End of chapter. I know, it's a bit short and probably not as interesting as I could have made it. But that was the point. There is meant to be a subtle twist in the relationship of the Golden Trio. If you noticed, Hermione didn't really get involved, and we'll find out why later. Hope you liked this chapter.

Any questions, comments, flames or praise welcome. Just review!

Thanks to everyone who is reading and following this story. I adore all the support.

Vickie1996


	4. Chapter 4

Whoo ... now were getting into it! The story is finally starting ! Yeah, big cheer everyone. *crickets* ... Maybe not.

So, is everyone excited? I mean - they're at HOGWARTS! 'We've gotta get back to Hogwarts, with Gotta get back to school, think we're going back to Hogwarts, where everything is magi-coool'. (A Very Potter Musical - if you haven't watched it - do! If you have - do again!)

Er, moving quickly along - big thanks to everyone reading this. Hope you're enjoying it.

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and as I much as I would love too, J K Rowling would never give him to me.**

Here we goooo -

* * *

As he wondered towards the carriages, he watched the beasts, which had been invisible the previous year, cautiously. "Thestrals," Luna said, skipping over to pet one on the head. Harry's memory supplied the information he was looking for. Only someone who had seen death and understood it could see these creatures. He glanced at Luna's happy smile and returned it, although it was filled with pain. Was this the price for watching Cedric's death. To see what someone else can't see. Turning quickly in surprise, his wand out, he pointed it at a startled Ginny. Feeling her gently pulling on his hand again, he followed her into the carriage.

Luna quite happily chattered as they made their way toward the castle and fille din the silence that had descended. The feeling he had felt at the platform was stifling now and Harry felt consumed by it. His leg was shaking, ready for any possibility. He noticed Ginny's hand inching toward her wand which was concealed in her pocket. Neville was fidgeting and staring morosely at the floor until a violent jerk of the carriage made him jump up and land on Ginny. His blush was instant and spread all over his face.

"So-oory Ginny. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine Neville, I know it was an accident." She smiled at him gently when suddenly the carriage began moving faster, jumping and colliding with the rubble on the ground. The occupants of the carriage were being moved back and forth and they ended up on a huddle in the middle of the floor, holding on for dear life. Ginny was sat on Harry's lap and his hands were digging into her hips, supporting them both. Luna had hold of Harry's arm and was watching the passing scenery from the window with wide eyes. Something was wrong with the carriage and there wasn't much they could do.

Suddenly, they heard a crack. Bracing himself, Harry felt the carriage spin wildly out of control and flew through the air, smashing to the ground. Wincing at the sudden pain, Harry opened his eyes and noticed that a very feminine form was on top of his. Ginny was watching him, her brown eyes hazed with pain. Her hands were splayed against his chest and privately, Ginny marveled at his muscles.

Grunting, Harry tried to move a shard of wood which had broken underneath him. "Everyone all right? Anything serious?" He asked, checking Ginny over for injuries, his gaze passing her breasts and focusing on her thighs which were now on display. With a blush, she fixed her skirt. Harry lifted her gently of him and checked a cut which travelled down her leg. His fingers ghosted the skin and Ginny shivered under his touch.

"Does it hurt?" He was glad when she shook her head slowly. 'Adrenaline,' Harry thought. He knew the wonders it did for wounds. It would probably hurt her horribly later.

"I'm fine Harry but I think Luna has hit her head. She's passed out." Neville said, no longer stuttering and dead serious. Maybe it was the situation, but Neville seemed so much more a Gryffindor than he had before. Harry helped Ginny out of the window as the position the carriage had landed left no other option. Then he and Neville struggled to swap places. Eventually, Neville then too made his way out.

Kneeling in front of Luna, he noticed blood streaming down her face. The bleeding was slowing though but Harry knew he would have to get her checked out soon. Head injuries were so unpredictable. Carefully, he rearranged Luna so she was lying comfortably in his arms, her head resting against his chest.

"Move away from the carriage," he yelled and he heard feet shuffling. Hearing an affirmative, he muttered a quick _bombarda_ and watched the wall fly off. Getting out of his tempoarary cage, he immediately took in his surroundings. The trees around them were tall and unyielding, cutting of a majority of the light which was still available. Ginny and Neville had their wands lit and holding them close to Luna, checking her over.

"The Forbidden Forest," Harry said. He heard two, sharp intakes of breath. They had a right to be scared, the forest was no place for children. This place was the setting of most nightmares and each twisted tree gave the impression og closing you in. "We need to act quickly. Luna needs to be taken to Pomfrey. Does anyone have any idea how to find a way out?"

"We could climb a tree and see how far away the castle is." Neville suggested.

"The trees are too high and the branches are quite thin. It's too dangerous and we don't want any more casualties. Okay, here's what were going to do. Ginny, because you're the lightest and the bravest person I have ever met," here he smiled charmingly at her as she rolled her eyes, "we'll levitate you just past the tree line and then you can tell us which way to go."

"Why not use a point me charm?" She asked, not thrilled at the idea of being tossed up into the air.

Surprisingly, it was Neville that answered. "Too much sentinant and living magic, it could interfere." Sighing, she nodded her acceptance and got ready for the plan to take place. However, before they could start, they heard a rustle in the near by bushes. All wands were now pointed at the offending shrubbery. Harry raised a finger to his lips, silently conveying his message.

The bushes parted and out walked a shadowy figure, with a bow and arrow in its hand. "Ah. The Great Harry Potter and his loyal friends. You are more powerful than they made o ut, though so very young." The voice was raspy, old and hoarse but he spoke kindly and didn't show any threat. Yet. Harry, not appreciating the fact this person had called him a child, stood tense and ready.

"I mean you no harm, young wizard. In fact, i wish to aid you in taking you back to the school of magic which you attend." The voice then came closer and out of the shadows stepped a centaur, greying at his roots but his shoulders were pushed back and his back straight. He looked strong and Harry felt the need to trust him. However, Harry had trust issues and trusting someone he felt he should trust made him feel he shouldn't really trust them at all. A little bit twisted, but this is Harry we're talking about.

Ginny's hand tapped his arm and he looked at her questioningly. She nodded her head and looked at her injured friend in Harry's arms with concern. He looked at Neville and saw him nodding his approval. Sighing, he adjusted Luna in his arms and then looked straight into the centaurs eyes.

"If this is a trap, you won't live long enough to realise we got out." Harry said, his voice cold. The centaur just laughed and nodded.

"I understand young one, follow me. You're lights will also be useful. We have quite the journey ahead of us and I have much to speak to you about. Let us begin our journey." He smiled and started walking and the group were left with no choice but to follow. Walking into the darkness, Harry had a fleeting thought. 'This was meant to have happened.'

* * *

Whoo! Finished that chapter pretty quick huh? Oh well, hope you enjoyed :) Don't forget to review and ask me any questions your confused about. I'll try to update soon but it's college tomorrow so I'll have to see what I can do.

Vickie1996


End file.
